The King of Fire
by CrystalHauntress
Summary: Fifth in the Elements and Love series. Alfie and Elsa both have different doubts as to having two rulers of a kingdom. One-Shot.


**A/N: Important! Before I give you permission to read this, I want to make something **_**very**_** clear. There will be one other one-shot in the series. This is Alfie's coronation. The last will be the final battle with Hans. Now you may go and read The King of Fire. **

I was so excited! Alfie was finally becoming King of Arendelle! If I was excited, what would he be feeling?

I was in my chambers after signing a list of papers given to me by the authorities when there was a knock on the door. "You may enter!" I called. The door opened a crack and Alfie poked his head in. "Elsa? Can I talk to you?" He asked. I noted that his eyes were overwhelmed by nervousness and even his tone of voice was stuttered.

"Sure. What's wrong? You seem troubled." He sat on the edge of my bed.

"I really don't know. I guess I'm just nervous." He looked down at his hands and I had a feeling he was holding back tears.

"Hey, I was nervous too. At least you have your powers under control." I laid a hand on his shoulder and sat on the edge of the bed with him.

"Yeah, but what if I mess it up? You've prepared all your life to become queen but I'm just a typical guy born in a log cabin, before my parents abandoned me." His voice grew to a whisper and I fought the urge to press my lips to his, just to comfort him. But I couldn't do that. He needed words not romance. However, I couldn't think of what to say.

"You're not alone here." I finally decided on. "I'll be ruling this kingdom right by your side." He managed a weak smile and squeezed my hand.

"Thank you, Elsa. Your words have helped me lot."

"No problem. It's what I'm here for. You'll be fine." He stood and pressed his lips to mine in a brief but passionate kiss.

"I love you, Elsa." He reached the door and turned back.

"I love you, too." When he was gone, I laid down on my bed and closed my eyes. In three and a half hours, I would have someone else to rule Arendelle with me.

I thought I would just rest my eyes for a minute or two, but I opened them to several knocks on the door. I sat up and smoothed my dress out, which had creases all over it. _Great_, I thought, _more rants from the maids_. "Queen Elsa?!" I heard Sylvie say impatiently.

"Yes, you may enter, Sylvie." I quickly straightened my body so that I would be thought of as 'queenly'. Sylvie entered with a frown on her face. Even so, she stayed calm.

"Do you have any idea what time it is, Elsa?" I remembered telling her she could call me by my name when we were alone. I glanced at the clock. Half past twelve. Half an hour until Alfie's coronation.

"Yes, Sylvie. Can you lay out my dress while I take a shower?" I asked.

"Yes. Do you want help?" She asked as she walked over to my wardrobe.

"No, thank you, Sylvie. I can manage. Can you get Gerda to check on Alfie?" I asked, gathering up my towel and bathrobe.

"Of course, Elsa. I will see you in ten minutes." I locked the door of the bathroom and undressed. I turned on the shower and gasped. It was burning hot.

"Sheesh!" I pulled out my finger from the scalding liquid and winced as it stung terribly. I turned the shower down and stepped in.

Ten minutes later, in my bathrobe with a towel twirled around my head, I stepped into my room to be greeted by Sylvie.

"Nice shower?" She asked. I sat down on my bed to look at my dress, for the millionth time since I received it three days ago.

"Yes, thank you, Sylvie." I pulled off my bathrobe and tried my best not to wince as Sylvie tied up the strings of my corset. She slipped the dress over my head and I walked over to the mirror.

It had a beautiful cyan blue bodice and a pale cerulean skirt. There were two single lacy strings as straps. The skirt was short at the front – not too short but long enough just to see my feet – and long at the back. It reached the floor and trailed about a metre behind me. "This is beautiful, Sylvie." I told her as I sat at my dressing table to have my hair and makeup done.

"It really is astonishing, Elsa." She replied as she undid my braid. She stuck hairpins here and there and when she was finished, my hair was in two French braids that crossed each other at the back of my head and rested in front of my shoulders. She then went over to my jewellery box and picked out two icy blue ribbons and tied them onto to my braids to secure them. She put a silver snowflake necklace around my neck. Lastly, I slipped my feet into cerulean stiletto heels with a strap round the ankles, silver soles and open toes.

I opened the door to hear commotion and I realized that the guests had arrived. I made my way to the ballroom and up the stairs where the raised platform was opened. It had a banister going round it. I realized Alfie was behind the curtain and I decided to go talk to him. "How are you feeling?" I asked softly, putting a hand on his shoulder.

"Nervous. But not as much as before." He turned to face me. "Elsa, do think I can do this?" he asked as he took my hands.

"I _know_ you can do this. And deep down in your heart, you know you can do it too." I put my arms round him in a hug. I felt his arms hold my waist and I leaned into the embrace. We heard the bishop begin the speech.

"We gather here today to celebrate the coronation of Arendelle's very own king." He started. Alfie left me and mouthed 'wish me luck!' I mouthed back to him: 'you won't need it, sweetheart.' He smiled and waited for his cue.

He was in a white tunic and black trousers. He had black boots and a long, velvet red cape. Soon enough, he would have a crown atop his blond hair. "Please, welcome Alfie Blackwell, Arendelle's future king!" The crowd erupted into applause and I smiled. Alfie was going to turn into a very successful king. "Will you solemnly promise and swear to govern the Peoples of Arendelle and all neighbouring kingdoms and of your Possessions and the other Territories to any of them belonging or pertaining, according to their respective laws and customs?" He asked as Alfie knelt before him.

"I solemnly promise to do so."

"Will you to your power cause Law and Justice, in Mercy, to be executed in all your judgements?"

"I will."

"Will you to the utmost of your power maintain the Laws of God and the true profession of the Gospel? Will you to the utmost of your power maintain in Arendelle by law? Will you, and the doctrine, worship, discipline, and government thereof, as by law established in Arendelle? And will you preserve unto the Bishops and Clergy of Arendelle, and to the Churches there committed to their charge, all such rights and privileges, as by law do or shall appertain to them or any of them?"

"All this I promise to do." Alfie rose a little and the bishop placed a beautiful golden crown on his head. He straightened up and looked over to the – no, _our_ – kingdom.

"People of Arendelle, all hail King Alfie and Queen Elsa of Arendelle!" This was my cue. I walked out and stood next to Alfie as every single person in the room knelt before us. I glanced at him and smiled.

At the party, I stood away from the dance floor, not in the mood for losing my breath. "Hey, Elsa." Alfie came over to me with two glass flutes of champagne in his hands. He handed one to me. "Why aren't you on the dance floor?" He asked, after taking a sip of his own glass.

"Don't really dance." I muttered.

"Seriously? A beautiful queen like you must know how to dance." We started walking. I couldn't help but notice that people seemed to float out of our way, like there was a barrier in between them and us.

"I said I _don't_ dance. I never said I _can't_." I replied, unusually curtly.

"What's the matter?" He asked, noticing this.

"Now we're both rulers of Arendelle, it means less spare time for us to just be, well, us." We ended up away from the party just behind my chambers.

"We'll still be us, no matter what." He took the glass flute from my hands and place it next to his own on the table. "Besides, this is an even bigger opportunity to be us." He smiled mischievously.

We both leaned in and brought our lips together in a long, drugging kiss. We broke the kiss in need of oxygen.

"I love you, Alfie."

"I love you, too."


End file.
